She Feels Like Home
by TwilightUchiha24
Summary: He never felt like he belonged anywhere, unless he was with her...


**She Feels Like Home**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters...all characters belong to Peach-Pit...**

**Dedicated to Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Today is his birthday!**

* * *

A black cat of misfortune.

Is that really all I am? Really? To everyone around me am I nothing but the boy that brings bad luck and ruin to everything I touch?

It doesn't seem fair. Everyone else in my life seems to be constantly happy and living their life to the fullest. They all have hardly any problems whatsoever. So, where did I go wrong? What did I ever do to deserve the life I live?

Nothing makes sense anymore...

Suddenly the wind begins to pick up and I pull my leather jacket tighter to my body. Walking the desolate streets at two in the morning probobly wasn't the best idea on my part, but I had to get out of that house and away from it all. Being stuck in my room makes me feel like I'm caged and I hate it, but when I'm outside and free to roam around wherever I please I feel complete.

Out here I can be away from everyone else and just think to myself.

I stop underneath a street lamp and look around at my surroundings. When I'm wandering like this, my body takes control. I never really know where it's gonna lead me, I just follow.

A sudden smirk forms on my lips as I realize exactly where I am.

Amu Hinamori's house.

Yes. I think I will most definitely pay little Amu a visit.

Walking toward her balcony, I position myself. With one strong thrust, I leap up and onto her balcony. This reminds me strangely of one of those old fairy tale stories that mama used to read to Utau. The handsome prince would show up at the beautiful princess' balcony and rescue her from whatever evil being was holding her captive.

Yes, Amu is definitely a princess. To bad I'm not a prince.

My hand clasps tightly around the handle to her balcony doors and with expert precision and no sound at all, I slide the door open and make my way into her bedroom. I sigh quietly and shake my head in utter amusement. How many times have I told that girl to lock her balcony? There could be perverts lurking around outside. This shows perfectly how well she listens to me.

I stand quietly at the door for a few minutes, letting my sapphire eyes adjust to the darkness and then I start looking around. Yup, her room looks the same as always. Girly. Something you would never guess with that outside character she has. But, it is something that I know about her. Something that I knew before anyone else did. Before any of those guardians and definitely before Kiddy King. For that, I can give myself a well deserved pat on the back.

After a brief scan of her room, I quickly dart my attention to the small lump on her pink bed. Ah, there she is. Bundled up and clueless to reality as always. With quick and quiet steps I make my way over to her. Once her face comes into view, I smile. She looks so peaceful and angelic laying there. She is so innocent and pure. I love that about her.

With movements as agile as a cat, I pull back her comforter and slip under the thick blanket with her. What she don't know can't hurt her. I silently praise myself for a job well done.

I breathe in deeply and then turn over on my right side so I'm facing her. I can feel her warm breath hitting my face as she exhales lightly. It's then that I examine her face more clearly than ever before. The way her pink hair frames her face perfectly. The way her cheeks always seem to hold a small blush. The way her eyebrows narrow and curve as she dreams. Everything about her amazes me to no end. I love this girl. I love everything about her.

It scares me.

I have never felt this way before in my life. The way I feel about her is something that can't be described with words alone. It's something deep and true. Something I could never tell her. She wouldn't understand. But, I wish with everything in me that one day she does.

As I continue to gaze at her face, I can't help but to scoot closer to her and gently wrap my arms around her. This feels so right. I can feel her small hands clutch at my shirt, but she doesn't awake. After a few minutes her hands unclench and she seems to cling to me instead. I smile warmly. I can smell her strawberry shampoo as I lay my chin on top of her head, letting her face be burried in my chest. She fits so perfectly.

Then she begins to stir. I pull away from her slightly so she can see my face. I wait patiently and soon sleepy, amber eyes slide open and stare tiredly at me.

"Ikuto?"

I smile a tender smile at her and lay my hand on her cheek in a gentle caress.

"Yes, it's me. I'm here."

She continues to stare at me. A part of me is waiting for her to scream and jolt away, but another part of me is just praying for this moment to last. Just this once. It would be nice for the black cat of misfortune to be able to touch one thing without having it break beneath him.

"Ikuto."

I nod in confirmation once more. Silly girl.

But then I see a gentle smile spread across her lips and I can't help but stare in wonder. She's never smiled at me like this before.

"My Ikuto."

My eyes widen at her choice of words, but she just continues to smile and slowly closes her eyes.

She seems to huddle closer into my awaiting arms and I gladly take her into my embrace. Within seconds I can hear her steady breathing once again.

I couldn't stop the feelings that flooded throughout my mind, body, and soul. This was unlike anything I had ever felt before. This felt amazing. I hugged her tighter as a genuine smile formed on my lips. For once, somebody didn't push me away. For once, I felt needed. For once, I felt loved.

Amu was my everything.

She was my home.

I was certain now.

I close my eyes and rest my chin atop her head once more, breathing in her scent with a smile. I tighten her protectively in my embrace and let sleep slowly consume me.

I finally feel like I belong to someone.

I'm finally home.

* * *

**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY IKUTO! Alright it's finally finished! This took forever! But, it's done and can now be shown to you all. I hope you all enjoyed it! Reviews would be nice! ;D**


End file.
